Troublesome
by iroha56
Summary: Summary: Sasuke is a teacher at a school and he meets a poor, filthy looking student named Naruto who appears to be keeping a lot of dark secrets. After Sasuke gets robbed one night, he decides to confront this student and won't stop until he knows ever dirty little secret the boy has. But when he pries too far into Naruto's business, what will he do with the information? SasuNaru,
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sasuke is a teacher at a school and he meets a poor, filthy looking student named Naruto who appears to be keeping a lot of dark secrets. After Sasuke gets robbed one night, he decides to confront this student and won't stop until he knows ever dirty little secret the boy has. But when he pries too far into Naruto's business, what will he do with the information? SasuNaru, NaruSasu, Teacher!Sasuke, Student!Naruto**

 **Warnings: Druggs abuse, a lot of violence, yaoi (Boy x Boy), lemons, cursing,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Author's note: Please enjoy and review!  
**  
Sasuke sighed as he was walking towards the school surrounded by students talking way too loud for this hour. He had put on a nice suit and carried a small black suitcase with him. Sasuke was a new teacher at this school and today he would be meeting his new class. Fortunately, Sasuke had already met all the teachers in a meeting so he didn't have to come around even earlier.  
As Sasuke approached the school, he took his time to observe the students. Most of the time Sasuke wouldn't even bother, but he forgot his earbuds and so he had no music. He was left no other choice. Most of the students were decent looking. It wasn't a rich private school but also not a too poor dump of a place. He could, however, judge by the clothes they were wearing how rich or how poor they were.

Sasuke was halfway across the playground, when someone bumped into him. His suitcase fell down and he stumbled a few steps. Sasuke looked up irritated, ready to scold whichever idiot ran into him when he found himself staring into ocean blue eyes.

"Watch where you walk, moron" the student grunted. This comment made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch. Wasn't that student the one who ran into him?

"Just move along, kid." The student rolled his eyes and ran towards the school building, eventually out of sight. Sasuke had studied the teenager before he was nowhere to be seen anymore. He noticed how bad the kid looked. Not bad as in, not good looking, but bad as in dirty clothes, unwashed hair, stains and holes in his pants. He even had dirt on his face. That was kind of odd, Sasuke thought, but then again, who knew what kind of fashion style the kid had.  
Sasuke shrugged and walked into the building, towards his classroom. On the way he passed several teachers and greeted them as kind as possible, which was hard for Sasuke. He was not really a 'kind' man. People had told him more than once that he had a stick up his rear, though Sasuke never really had changed his way of talking to people. He tried, but always seemed to fail. And here, at this new school, he tried again and all was looking good so far.

When Sasuke arrived in the classroom, there were a few things that caught his attention. First, the group of teens was big. Bigger than any class he had taught. Second, all the girls were staring at him, some even with their mouths open. And third, the dirty kid he had the pleasure to bump into that morning, was sitting somewhere in the back of the classroom next to the windows. As Sasuke walked towards his desk and introduced himself, he kept an eye on the shabby looking teenager. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that something was very off. But that was a first impression, and first impressions were most of the time wrong, Sasuke thought so at least.  
As Sasuke began teaching the class, he lost interest in the kid near the window and completely turned all his attention towards the other students.

_

The end of the day neared and he was facing the same class he had that morning again. Sasuke noticed that everyone had shifted places and talked to other people, except for the dirty kid. The teacher shook his head and gave the students their homework. Everyone sighed and yelled their protest; Sasuke was a ruthless man. He did not hold back.  
The students were leaving the classroom and Sasuke was packing his suitcase. He thought about how well he did on his first day. He hadn't had a single student calling him weird names or anything in particular. Sasuke could almost say he was proud of himself, but that would seem a bit silly, right?  
When Sasuke was about to clean the chalkboard, he saw the dirty kid still on his seat. Sasuke frowned. He looked at the list of students and got to the picture of this particular one. He looked at the name below the picture. "Naruto" it read. So this guy was Naruto, hm?  
Sasuke walked towards the student named Naruto and looked at him. The student appeared to be sleeping on his desk. Now that Sasuke got a closer look on him, he noticed how tired the kid looked. He had dark circles around his eyes and his skin looked paler than was healthy.  
When Sasuke was walking towards the student, he intended to yell at him for sleeping in his class, but now that he had seen him, Sasuke sighed and decided to go easy on him. He lifted his hand, grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shook it until he heard displeased groans coming from the other's throat.

"Hey, kid, wake up."

All of the sudden, Naruto yelled and jumped up from his seat. With wide eyes he looked at Sasuke, who was looking back at him confused. Naruto backed away a few steps and looked around in search for something. Sasuke followed his gaze finding out that the student was looking at the time. When he looked back at the student, he saw him desperately packing his fragile looking backpack but seemed careful not to let Sasuke get a glance of what else was in that backpack. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at this but took no further interest in this.

Naruto looked up at the teacher after closing his backpack. He cracked a crooked grin and began running towards the exit of the room. It was then that his backpack decided to give out and all of his things were scattered on the floor in no time. The boy paled and fell to the floor and began picking up his stuff in a desperate manner.

Sasuke walked towards the student and got on his knees, glanced at the kid before looking down at the stuff the kid brought with him. Most of it was already in the blonde's arms, but there was one item in particular that caught the teacher's attention. It was a plastic bag but that wasn't what caused his interest to spike up. There was something in that black bag that looked very… suspicious . Now, Sasuke wasn't one to draw conclusions or anything like that, but something about that bag didn't feel right.  
Sasuke didn't have much time to stare at the bag, though. Naruto had grabbed it as soon as he saw the teacher shifting his gaze towards it, and held it close to himself.

"What is that in that bag, Naruto?" Sasuke surprised himself with that question.

"That… That's none of your business, old man!" The blonde teen jumped to his feet, whirled around and ran out the classroom, leaving behind a slightly confused Sasuke.

The teacher sat there for a while, thinking, before he shook his head and made to get back on his feet. He stopped, though, when he saw the notebook of Naruto lying underneath a chair. With a deep sigh, Sasuke decided to pick it up and put it in his suitcase.

"Troublesome.."

_

Sasuke was making his way back home, not bothering to call a cab or going with public traffic. He always hated that. They were either way too early, or too late. He couldn't really rely on it.  
And so, Sasuke found himself walking back to his house when the sky was already turning dark. It was a long walk which lasted for at least thirty minutes if he didn't take the short route. But being impatient, Sasuke decided that today he was too lazy to walk all the way through the city.  
He turned in an alley which led straight towards his street and fumbled around in his pocket. Sasuke managed to grab his phone and unlocked it while unconsciously scratching the silly heart shaped sticker on the back of it with his fingernail, almost immediately being blinded by the light. He looked at the time, almost eight o'clock. How the heck could it already be that late? Oh yeah, teachers wanted to know how his first day went.

CRACK

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a loud noise coming from in front of him. He put his phone back into his pocket and tried to look up ahead, searching for any signs that there might be someone out there. But to no avail. Had he imagined it?  
Sasuke walked further carefully.

Suddenly, he was slammed against the wall face first, his wrists in a tight hold behind his back. Sasuke began to struggle out of instinct. What the fuck was happening here?

"Keep still and shut the fuck up" a voice breathed in his right ear, which sounded muffled and Sasuke assumed the guy had a forage cap over his head. Sasuke nodded slowly, not wanting to provoke the guy's anger. He felt hands fumbling in his pocket, grabbing his phone.

"Heh, nice. Thanks, old man. I really needed this. It looks expensive."

Sasuke was turned around and a knee came in contact with his stomach, hard. He bend over and coughed. The thief turned around and ran away. Sasuke's first intention was to follow the asshole but he knew that would be stupid. The guy could be armed with a gun or a knife, so Sasuke decided to let it go. He'd inform the police about this tomorrow.  
Sasuke picked himself up and went to his house where he closed and locked all doors and windows, secretly scared the thief might return even thought that would be most unlikely.

_

The following day, Sasuke arrived back in his classroom with a sore stomach. He had trouble eating that morning and walking wasn't a success either. The teacher opened his suitcase on his desk and greeted the students, informing them why he was five minutes late and began teaching them.  
It was near the end of class when he looked at the messy looking teenager called Naruto who was again sitting next to the windows. But this time, the teen wasn't looking out of the window or dozing off during one of Sasuke's lectures. No, this time he was looking at a cell phone in his hands, one that looked awfully familiar to Sasuke. It was the same one, Sasuke had. He was even sure it was that exact same phone. How you ask? The phone Naruto was holding, had the same heart shaped sticker on the back of it as Sasuke's phone had…

 **To be continued…  
So what do you guys think of this one? Continue or not? Please review and let me know! Makes me happy, hahah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sasuke is a teacher at a school and he meets a poor, filthy looking student named Naruto who appears to be keeping a lot of dark secrets. After Sasuke gets robbed one night, he decides to confront this student and won't stop until he knows ever dirty little secret the boy has. But when he pries too far into Naruto's business, what will he do with the information? SasuNaru, NaruSasu, Teacher!Sasuke, Student!Naruto**

 **Warnings: Druggs abuse, a lot of violence, yaoi (Boy x Boy), lemons, cursing,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Author's note: Thank you for those who read and those who also reviewed! Makes me happy, hahah. Enjoy the second chapter!  
**

 **Chapter 2**

The entire day, Sasuke had kept an eye on Naruto. He watched him as Naruto spend his day alone again in the classroom, cafeteria and the hallways. Sasuke also noticed that the blonde kept the phone closely. He was wondering how Naruto got his phone but he knew that he was denying the obvious: Naruto was the one who robbed him last night. But putting that in mind, another question popped up: Did Naruto know that the one he robbed was Sasuke? It didn't seem like it since the blonde wasn't giving him awkward glances, didn't seem nervous around him or anything like that. Sasuke was having a hard time dealing with this situation. He didn't know if he should confront the teen or if he should just let this one go. It wasn't like he was unable to pay for a new one. But then again, the blonde did steal it and Sasuke wanted to know why. It was the first time in Sasuke's entire life that he was interested to know more about someone. He thought back to what he had seen in the cafeteria during lunch.

 _The bell rang and it was finally lunchtime. Sasuke watched as Naruto got his stuff together and made his way to the door. The teacher casually stood up and followed the blonde on a safe distance. When he arrived in the cafeteria, his eyes searched for the dirty looking boy. He found him sitting alone at a table fumbling around in his backpack. The blonde seemed to pull out an open cup of instant noodles and he began to eat it without adding the water. Now this was strange, Sasuke noted. Weren't his parents taking good care of their son?_

 _As the blonde was eating his 'lunch', Sasuke saw a few big teens walking towards the lonely idiot. He watched as they laughed at the blonde, grabbed his half empty cup of noodles and threw it far away. They called him names and pushed him. One even grabbed Naruto's backpack, but as soon as the hand grabbed it, Naruto seemed to snap back to reality and punched the guy in his face yelling something like "Don't touch my stuff, asshole!". It was then that it all got out of hand. The small group started beating in on the poor blonde and Sasuke knew that he had seen enough.  
_  
Sasuke sighed as he looked at Naruto. The student had detention and of course, being the one to witness and break up the fight, Sasuke had to endure it with him, as a teacher of course. The blonde raised his head and one eye focussed on the teacher, the other one was too swollen to even open.

"Are you done with your homework, Naruto?" The blonde shook his head slowly and looked back at his paper.

For a little while, Sasuke kept watching the blonde. But it wasn't long until he had enough of it and told Naruto to stop writing.

"You're letting me off the hook?" The blonde had raised his head, hope in his eye. But Sasuke shook his head.

"No, but I think that that black eye is punishment enough. Besides, you and I need to talk, Naruto." Sasuke got up and walked to Naruto's desk. He sat on the desk in front of the blonde and crossed his arms.

"Well, what is it?" The blonde looked surprised.

"I saw you with a phone this morning. Can you tell me where you got it? I haven't seen you with it before."

Naruto paled slightly, but seemed to pick himself up quickly.

"My… friend got it for me cause I lost my other one. So, yeah. That's where I got it. Can I go home now?" Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto exited the room. Something really didn't feel right, and Sasuke was going to find out exactly what it was.

XxxX

A few weeks later, Sasuke was walking back to his car from a meeting with his brother who worked in a large building. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already way past ten in the evening. The teacher walked through the parking garage sighing. The meeting with his brother was exhausting, as always. His brother really did not know how to stop talking once in a while. He had spent half the day listening to his complaints and whatever else.

When Sasuke got to his car, he searched through his jacket's pockets for his keys. With a soft jingle, he got them out of his right pocket and opened the car door. As Sasuke sat down in the seat and made to close the door, he heard a loud noise very nearby. The door was jerked open and a figure with his face covered was pointing a gun at him.

"Get the fuck out of that car, old man! And don't make me wait!" The figure, a guy, was looking around frantically for a second before motioning for Sasuke to get the hell out of the car. But Sasuke didn't move. He was frozen.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! Out before I blow your brains out!"

Just then, Sasuke recognized the robber's voice.

"Naruto?" he asked hesitantly. The guy seemed to tense and began to tremble a bit, the gun shaking slightly in the air.

"I-I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Now out before-"

"So it was you, Naruto. You stole my phone that night."

"Stop talking, just g-"

"What else have you been stealing, Naruto?"

Sasuke slowly lifted his hand and reached towards the robber's head, softly and carefully grabbing his mask and pulling it off. When it was off, it revealed dirty blonde locks and wide blue eyes.

"Why, Naruto?"

Sasuke was calm, because he knew Naruto wouldn't harm him. If he wanted to, he would've already shot him when Sasuke had pulled off his mask.  
Sasuke saw Naruto's lips tremble, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"Teacher… It's.. It's a long story. I'm s-so sorry!"

Naruto turned around and wanted to run away, but in the last moment, Sasuke managed to grab the black hoodie of the blonde and pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere now, Naruto. Not before you've completely explained this all to me. Now, you're coming home with me- "

The blonde began to protest.

"I think you owe me that much, don't you?" Sasuke smirked slightly as the blonde finally made his way to the passenger seat and after a few moments of hesitation, got in.

 **So.. That was kind of obvious, wasn't it? xD Next time, you'll find out why Naruto has been stealing and even carrying around a gun! Please Review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sasuke is a teacher at a school and he meets a poor, filthy looking student named Naruto who appears to be keeping a lot of dark secrets. After Sasuke gets robbed one night, he decides to confront this student and won't stop until he knows ever dirty little secret the boy has. But when he pries too far into Naruto's business, what will he do with the information? SasuNaru, NaruSasu, Teacher!Sasuke, Student!Naruto**

 **Warnings: Druggs abuse, a lot of violence, yaoi (Boy x Boy), lemons, cursing,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Author's note: Yay, chapter three! A little more backstory on Naruto! Don't worry, more to come of course. Please review!**

 **Chapter 3**

The ride back home was silent and somewhat awkward. Neither said a thing, nor looked at one another. Sasuke really didn't know why he just let the dirty teen into his car, he just acted on instinct. Normally, Sasuke would know better than that, but something about the blonde boy pulled him into the unknown. The fact that he couldn't figure the boy out just bothered him a lot. Sasuke had so many questions ready for the kid that he didn't know where or when to start. So, as impatient as he might have been, he kept his mouth shut all the way back to his house.

When they arrived, Sasuke looked sideways to Naruto. The boy seemed to have fallen asleep. Sasuke sighed and eyed him for a bit. He looked at the torn clothes Naruto wore, the dirt in his hair and on the rest of his body actually, he looked at the scars on both of his cheeks and wondered how they could've gotten there.

After a few minutes of staring at the blonde, his uneasiness growing even bigger, Sasuke sighed and grabbed the boy's shoulder before shaking him and calling his name to wake him up.

"H-huh? Wha..?" Naruto's eyes opened slowly and tried to focus normally.

"Wake up and get out of the car, idiot." Sasuke looked at him, his face unreadable.

Naruto looked back at his teacher, swallowed and nodded. The boy sat up straight and opened the car door. He unbuckled himself from the seat and got out of the car. Sasuke left the car as well and made sure to lock it. He motioned for Naruto to follow him, the teen nodded, and walked to the front door of his house. Sasuke said nothing as he searched for his keys, opened his door and got inside the house, all the while keeping an eye on Naruto.

Naruto followed Sasuke cautiously. He didn't know where to look and looked at his own feet as if ashamed to be standing in such a rich looking house as Sasuke's.

"Take off your coat and take off your shoes, please"

The filthy blonde looked up slightly, not daring to look his teacher in the eyes, and did as he was told. He kicked off his shoes, or the torn things he called shoes, and pulled off his sad excuse for a coat. Sasuke took them from him and put them away neatly.

A while later, they were both sitting in Sasuke's living room with hot tea in their cold hands. Sasuke looked at the blonde, not knowing where to begin or what to ask first. The questions just kept coming and it didn't help that the blonde wasn't looking at him. Sasuke sighed and decided to begin with the obvious.

"Tell me, Naruto. Why were you trying to rob me?" He paused for a bit. "Again."

Naruto looked up, finally into his teacher's eyes. A small blush of embarrassment crept on his cheeks and he wanted to look away, no, run away as fast as he could. But he knew that if he would do that now, Sasuke would call the cops and they would put him away. He didn't want that to happen. Not again.

"I… I need the money." The blonde started. "I was going to, you know, sell the car to someone."

Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"For drugs?" He asked. Naruto jolted up slightly.

"Hell no! Do I look like someone-" He paused and thought for a bit. "Yeah, guess I kinda do. So, anyway, like I said; I was gonna sell your car to someone and use the money for myself. I mean, I know I look like shit so I thought I could rent a hotel for a night or three and get myself nice and clean again. I did it once before, if you want to know that too. And I was even able to get breakfast! Man, that had tasted amazing."

Sasuke was getting more confused by the second. He didn't get a word the blonde was saying to him. He was going to use the money for a hotel room? Why?

"Why would you use the money for a hotel room, Naruto? I mean, won't your parents disagree with that?"

Naruto's expression changed a bit. His eyes seemed to get a little darker.

"Sorry to disappoint you, teach. They won't disagree with me getting a hotel room to stay a few nights at. In fact, they would be happy for me if I'd managed that if they were still 'round."

"They're- "

"Dead, yeah. Next week it'll be three years ago, if I remember correctly."

"Then, with who are you living Naruto?"

"No one." Naruto looked at his hands which lay on his lap motionless. "I mean, I tried to live with my uncle but, you know, the cliché thing. He started bein' creepy as hell so I got the fuck outta there."

"Then where do you live now?" Sasuke insisted.

"Everywhere!" Naruto threw his hands in the air and forced a fake grin onto his face. "The whole world is my home."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard those words, as he put the pieces together like a puzzle he had been having trouble to solve. Naruto was-

"I'm homeless, teacher. That's all there is to it. And in order to survive, I've learned that I sometimes need to do things the hard way. I don't like it but, I don't have much of a choice after spending a weak eating raw noodles which someone tossed away in a dirty dumpster."

"That's how you've been surviving these three years?" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in shock. This was not at all what he'd expected.

"Sorta, yeah." The blonde mindlessly scratched his chin. "Most of the time I would just steal some bread at the market, you know? But then I came across some gang and after I survived their beating by just fighting back, they taught me how to steal properly from folks like you, I guess. They even got me a gun. I think they were hoping to recruit me as one of their members, but they never got the chance."

Naruto's voice trailed off. Sasuke's brain was working overtime.

"So, to sum it all up: you live alone on the streets, you eat out of people's dumpsters, you almost joined a gang and you have a gun.."

Naruto nodded. "That's about it I guess." But Sasuke could tell that was far from it. However, that could wait for now.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto, once again finding himself pulled towards the blonde by some weird, unknown force. He looked down at him and Naruto lifted his head to look into his eyes. An idea struck Sasuke. An idea that would seem crazy and idiotic to someone else. Heck, maybe it was crazy and idiotic, but Sasuke didn't care in the slightest. And before he could even think things through more thoroughly, before he could even stop himself from doing so, he asked Naruto the question, or rather ordered the blonde, that would maybe chance the life of the poor, filthy blonde sitting on his couch.

Sasuke opened his mouth, his own black eyes losing the battle to the ocean blue ones he was staring into so deeply, losing himself even in them.

"Come live with me, Naruto."

 **Well… That.. Wasn't so bad, right? What did y'all think of it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sasuke is a teacher at a school and he meets a poor, filthy looking student named Naruto who appears to be keeping a lot of dark secrets. After Sasuke gets robbed one night, he decides to confront this student and won't stop until he knows ever dirty little secret the boy has. But when he pries too far into Naruto's business, what will he do with the information? SasuNaru, NaruSasu, Teacher!Sasuke, Student!Naruto**

 **Warnings: Druggs abuse, a lot of violence, yaoi (Boy x Boy), lemons, cursing,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**  
 **Author's note: So I've read that you guys think it's way too fast Sasuke asked Naruto to come live with him. I agree xD But it has a reason! It will be explained in this chapter! I cut it off at that point because I didn't want to explain right away. But now I've got no choice, do I? xD**

 **Chapter 4**

There was a long, awkward silence after the words had left the teacher's lips. Naruto was staring at Sasuke as if he had grown another head and Sasuke was looking back at Naruto with determination in his eyes, but also a slight hesitation. Of course, Sasuke knew it was a rather weird decision. One would think he hadn't thought it through. Well, actually, he didn't think it through. The words just slipped out of his mouth as if they were lingering on his tongue all this time. Sasuke thought of the explanations he could have for asking such a question, for example, the kid was his student, and teachers should look out for their students. Or maybe it was because he didn't want the kid to get caught by the police or get sick from eating out of the dumpsters.

But those weren't the actual reasons he had to ask such a question. Of course it could be part of it, but there was just one simple explanation.

Sasuke was a lonely man.

Never once had he had a girlfriend or some sort, not even a bed partner. But digging deeper into his past, Sasuke noted that he never really had the love or company of his parents. Up until Sasuke was ten, they had only showed love to his older brother. After his tenth birthday, they had died and he was placed in an orphanage along with his brother. But his brother was placed into a loving family while he had to endure the unloving care of the workers in the house. Sasuke never really got over that loneliness. It became a big part of his life and he used to separate himself from all the other kids in school, he was a loner. Sasuke refused to get friendly with the other students and even kept the teachers at a safe distance. In a way, Sasuke was scared to get close to people. After he graduated from collage though, and got an apartment and a job, he also went to therapy. It helped, more than he would admit aloud. But, even though he now greeted people on the street, made small talk with the other teachers and visited his older brother more often, he was still lonely.

But was that a valid reason to ask this filthy, blonde boy who only looked like trouble, to come live in his apartment? Where he slept and felt safe?

Probably not. This was the stupidest proposal Sasuke had ever made. And still, it didn't feel wrong to ask the kid to stay at his house.  
Sasuke opened his mouth to ask if the blonde had heard him clearly, but Naruto beat him to it.

"Are you nuts?" The blonde tilted his head, confusion clearly visible in his eyes. "I just tried to rob you and you ask something like that? And also" Naruto stood up. "I think that you're just fucking messing with me, asshole."

The student took a few steps in Sasuke's direction and looked up at him with a challenging look on his face.

"Folk like you just try to trick me into doing somethin' I'd rather not want to do. Whatcha want from me, huh? Money? Well I ain't got any. My body? Well, fuck you creep."

Sasuke just stood there, silently observing the blonde, not showing any sign of being scared because, frankly, he wasn't. This seemed to only piss Naruto off more. The blonde snorted and spat on the ground just before Sasuke's feet.

"Just stay the fuck away from me. You don't know me! And I don't want you to fucking use me. I won't be in your debt."

With this, the blonde turned on his heels and made his way towards the door. This seemed to snap Sasuke out of his daze, however, and he followed Naruto. He should have known the boy would decline his crazy offer, hell, he himself would decline if he were to stand in Naruto's shoes. Not only did the blonde not know Sasuke all that well, he probably had gone through some shit and now Naruto wasn't able to trust people that easily. Sasuke could relate to that, but somehow, something inside him made him propose that particular thing.

As Naruto opened the front door, Sasuke had appeared behind him. The teacher placed a hand on the door and shut it again, which was easy, since Sasuke was taller than Naruto so he could reach over him.

"You can go on one condition." Sasuke looked down at the blond and squinted his eyes a little bit. Naruto seemed surprised at first, but then turned to Sasuke angrily, ready to burst into another fit of rage. But before he had the chance, Sasuke spoke.

"I know, it was rude of me to ask you such a thing, and I know you won't accept my offer. However, I do want you to accept one thing of me."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow trying to keep his annoyed expression on, but curiosity got the better of him.

"What the hell do ya want from me, old man?"

Not acknowledging the insult, Sasuke leaned in a little bit closer and studied the blonde's face for a bit before responding to him.

I want you to eat lunch with me every day at school and-" The blonde interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Hell no!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Let me finish."

"No! I'm not eating lunch with you, pervert! Fuck off or something! You just want-"

The teacher's hand slammed on the door in order to stop the blonde from rambling on. He didn't want to scare Naruto or anything, it didn't seem like he had anyway, he just wanted him to stop talking. The blonde was loud and annoying and managed to get on Sasuke's nerves.

"I do NOT want your body, if that's what you think. Just listen and hear me out, all the way, alright? After that, you can go to wherever it is you go."

Naruto nodded hesitantly. Sasuke nodded in reply and continued.

"I want you to eat lunch with me in the classroom every day. Don't worry, the classroom is always empty during lunchtime. I'll bring lunch for you every day if you show up. You don't have to talk, or even look at me for that matter. I just want you to eat my lunch. Do you agree on that?"

It was silent for a little while as the blonde seemed to ponder the newly brought up suggestion of his weird teacher. It was true that the blonde was hungry almost every day and this proposal would only benefit him in a good way. But he still hesitated. He just couldn't understand why his teacher would propose such things when he was just robbed by the blonde! There was something going on here and Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. But at that very moment, as if planned, his stomach seemed to make a point in the discussion the blonde had with himself and growled loudly.  
Naruto's cheeks flushed a bit from embarrassment and looked away, not wanting to see the smug look on the teacher's face that he was sure the asshole would have. But when he looked up, he noticed him gone.

Confused, Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke going into a room. The blonde bit his lip, not sure if he should make a run for it or not. But before he could even make a decision, the teacher had already returned. He appeared to have something in his hand which looked like a Tupperware box. Naruto stared at it.

"Here, have this." Sasuke handed the blonde the box. Naruto looked up at him.

"What.. what's this?"

"Diner. Now leave. I'll see you again tomorrow at school. Don't forget what I said tonight, Naruto. It's on you though, to listen to me and decide to act on my words." With that, the teacher opened his front door and looked at Naruto.

Naruto frowned and opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly shut it and looked at the box in his hands. He sighed and smiled a little bit, his stomach growling again.

"Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow, old man. Thanks, I guess." He had mumbled the last words and nodded at Sasuke as he left through the open door. Sasuke watched him go until he was out of sight, then closed the door and leaned against it with his head. The teacher rubbed his face. What an eventful night it was.

Sighing, Sasuke locked the door, turned off all the lights and made his way towards his bedroom. But even though he was very tired, he couldn't sleep. There was only one thing, or rather, person, on his mind: Naruto. There were so many questions he had yet to ask the blonde! For example, how did he really end up on the streets? Did that gang just leave him alone after he declined their offer for him to join them? And how the hell could the blonde go to school if he were homeless?! It all just didn't make any sense. At that moment, Sasuke vowed to himself that he would find out everything about this blonde teen. The boy did something, messed with Sasuke's head and everything, and it made Sasuke want to help Naruto. He admitted it though, he did want to have the boy join him for lunch not only because the boy was starving, but also because Sasuke was slowly losing his mind into the void of loneliness.

 **So.. I guess that cleared up a little bit, huh? Thank you for reviewing, though! I know the ending of the last chapter (and probably also this one) didn't really make any sense, but I hope you all understand it a little more! Please review!**


End file.
